Hinata's war
by otakufanatic
Summary: Hinata makes a wish one night and her wish is heard. There is 3 versions at the moment.There might be changes or I might drop one of them or two so it's up to you readers. I will try to make them different.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's war

I don't own anything if I did I won't be doing this.

Time line is when Naruto goes on his training trip.

00000000000000000000

Hinata was sitting at the top of the Hokage monument looking at the stars wondering if what Naruto was doing.

Suddenly she sees a shooting star, she quickly closes her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish ... I wish that I had the power and strength to help and be with Naruto always." She said as the shooting star streak across the night sky.

The stars were shining brightly that night as Hinata makes her way home.

Soon she was fast asleep.

Dream scape.

"Hinata Hyuga? Hinata Hyuga." A voice calls out.

Hinata opens her eyes and sits up.

She rubs her eye and looks around.

Around her was a battle field, Hinata quickly gets up and goes into a defensive stance. Suddenly she feels a presence behind her.

She quickly turns around to come face to face with a young man dressed in armor.

"How do you do." The man greets inclining his head in greeting.

"Ummmm I'm Hi...nata Hy...uga." Hinata stammers out she could feel the power radiating from the man in front of her.

"Yes, I know come walk with me." The man beckons Hinata to follow him.

Hinata walks next to him.

"You must be wondering who I am." The man said smiling at Hinata.

Suddenly there was a whistling sound explosions were happening all round them as they walked, dirt was thrown all over the place.

Suddenly there was a shout a large wave of soldiers came charging out from the smoke another group came charging from the other side screams of people dying filled the air. Hinata paled at the scene and turned green as a man whose head was blown off fall in front of her blood leaking from his head and brain matter splatter her shoe.

"My name is Heero Yu." Heero said as he continues to walk through the carnage.

"I am the God of war." Heero said as he stops and turns to Hinata.

"...: Hinata was trembling as Heero's Persian blue eyes lock on to her.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I am here to grant your wish." Heero said as he snaps his fingers and the scene changes.

They were in a room and a large table was in the middle of the room.

Heero motions Hinata to follow him.

Soon the arrive at the table on it were six items.

"Hinata I must tell you that what ever you decide now will change your life forever so choose well." Heero said as he walks to the side to let Hinata choose.

On the left side of the table was metal gauntlet with a sword on the bottom.

Next to it was a large black marble the size of an orange.

The third item is a large golden box with a picture carved on it.

The forth item was a hexagonal item with a large silver disc in the center of it.

The fifth item is another gauntlet it is red in color and has an eye like thing on the fore arm guard It blinks causing Hinata to jump back in fright.

The sixth was also a gauntlet covered with twelve different colored stones on it.

"Choose one of them and it is yours till you die." Heero said smiling at her.

Hinata looks at the items on the table and at Heero.

"I will choose this one." Hinata slowly reaches out with her hand for the item.

00000000000000000000

Please tell me which one should she choose. If you all can't guess what those 6 items are then here they are : 1) Witchblade gauntlet and the sword of Joan of Arc from witchblade

2)Symbonite from spider man

3)The box containing one of the golden Zodiac Armor from Saint Saiyer

4)Guyver unit from Guyver

5)The Oni gauntlet from Onimusha

6)Gauntlet holding 8 summoning materia and 4 dress spheres

The one with the most votes will be the choice made by Hinata.

If it is 3 or 6 please tell me which Zodiac armor and Summons and dress spheres.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's war spider version.

I don't own anything if I did I won't be writing this.

WARNING -there might be major Occness in some of the characters so don't kill me.

Now on to the story

I not so sure of the time lines of Naruto so I'm making it up as I go along so if you have any input please feel free to give it to me. Flames will be put into the recycle bin.

0000000000000

Hinata reaches out and takes hold of the black marble and held it in her hands. She could feel it move in her hand suddenly the marble liquidfied and soon was oozing up both her arms.

Hinata starts to panic and tries to pull her hands apart but to no avail.

"Don't worry Hinata its not going to hurt you let it do it's work and I will explain everything to you." Heero said as he watches the symbonite slowly engulfs Hinata.

Hinata was afraid trembling as the black ooze slowly creeps up her neck she hold her breath as the ooze slowly blocks off her mouth she clamps her eye shut as the ooze finally engulfs her face then her head.

Then there was a flash of pain, Her head was throbbing feeling like it was hit with a ten ton boulder.

She blacks out and falls to the floor.

00000000000000

"Host please awake." a voice calls out.

"Host if you do not wake I will have to wake you forcefully." the voice said. Hinata opens her eyes and kneeling next to her was Heero.

" Hello Hinata finally awake I see." Heero said as he helps Hinata to stand. Hinata takes Heero's hand and sees that her hand was black her fingers up to her arms.

She looks down to her body to find that her whole body was covered in a matte black body hugging suit.

She feels her face she could not feel her hair.

"My hair... my hair what happen to my hair." Hinata cries out as she franticly tries to feel for her hair.

"Do not worry my host your hair is still here." a voice suddenly said.

As the voice finished saying that Hinata could feel her hair.

"What happen??" Hinata asks looking to Heero for answers.

"Well Hinata the weapon you have chosen is special. It's a living suit. Say hello." Heero said as he motions Hinata to follow him again.

"How do you do host Hinata." a voice said.

"who is that??" Hinata asks as she looks around for the owner of the voice. "That would be your new partner. the suit." Heero said as he snaps his fingers and a large mirror appears in front of Hinata.

Hinata was shocked and embarrassed at what she was looking at in front of her.

She was wearing an extremely sleek and body hugging suit.

It was showing off her chest prominently.

She had taken a lot of effort to hide it.

"Is something wrong host??" The suit asks worriedly.

"Your blood pressure and heart rate has just shot up." the suit asks wondering what was wrong.

"I ... It's nothing I have not seen such a suit before." Hinata said as she examines herself in the mirror.

She touches her stomach she finds a solid six pack gracing it.

She feels her body all over finding that her muscles were more toned and developed.

"Ah do you like the new enhancements on your body my host??" the suit asks pleased with with itself.

"Wow I feel like I could taken on the world." Hinata said as she flexes her muscles. "Don't let the power get to your head Hinata." Heero said as he banishes the mirror.

"The suit might have enhanced your body but it's still your body you decide when and where to use your powers abuse it and you will fall believe me you will fall hard." Heero warns Hinata.

"I..." Hinata finally feels the weight of the responsibilities put on her.

"Great power comes with even greater responsibilities."Heero said nodding at Hinata.

"The powers of the suit is yours to use as you see fit remember your actions and emotions play a part just follow your heart."

"Do you have a name??" Hinata asks the suit.

"I was known as spiderman then as Venom I was used both to save and kill, protect and destroy. Before I bonded with you I met both my wearers both are friends in the after life while I languished in the vaults of Limbo where I stayed for centuries I think until Heero came and took me from the vault." The suit paused then continues

"I must tell you as my new wearer and host I feed off your anger your hate as it grows my strength increases ten fold and finally I take over and rampage until we are stopped or our enemies are dead." The suit warned.

"So now is the time to decide if you want me. If not Lord Heero can remove me from your body painlessly." The suit said and falls silent waiting for Hinata to decide.

"I wished to be strong and i will over come everything including keeping my rage in check." Hinata vowed.

"Excellent it seems that I was correct about you." Heero said smiling.

"I am certain that You and the suit will make excellent partners. And now it's time for you to wake Hinata but before you leave." Heero places his hand over Hinat's head.

"May all your battles be victorious." He blesses Hinata and starts to fade away, the surrounding too starts to fade and Hinata was floating in nothingness then suddenly she feels herself falling.

She screams in shock as she falls.

00000000000000000

Hinata screams as she bolt up from her futon "What is going on here!!" An angry voice demands she looks around to see her cousin Neji her younger sister and several of the house hold including her father standing around her in her room.

She shakes her head to clear it.

"I'm sorry I had a very bad dream." Hinata said apologizing.

"Humph..." Her father gruffly grunts and leaves the room.

"Sister are you all right you were screaming as if you were being attacked." Hanabi said as she hugs her sister.

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream." Hinata said hugging her sister back.

"If there is nothing I'll leave you two. Hinata don't forget you have a mission later." Neji said as he excused himself from the room.

"Right got to get up." Hinata gets up from her futon and starts to get dressed. "Are you going to be all right??" Hanabi asks as she watches her sister get ready.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't you have lessons??" Hinata said as she straps on her Kunai pouch.

"Oh yes look at the time I got to run see you later!!" Hanabi quickly scrambles out of the room.

Soon Hinata was ready " So host where are we going." A voice asks.

Hinata was shock she looks around looking for the source of the voice.

"Who is there and where are you ??" She pulls out a kunai and looks around her room.

"You seem to have forgotten me its me your suit." the voice said as Hinata's clothes start to change a matte black and figure hugging.

Hinata drops her kunai and looks at the mirror in front of her.

"It's wasn't a dream you are real." Hinata said as she feels herself all over. "Yes host. I am real as the air you breath." The voice said.

Hinata faints dead away.

"Oh crap. Now what do I do??" The suit sighs as it waits for Hinata to wake up.

0000000000000000

Writer's RANT: Ok got the plot down will Hinata be following in the footstep of Peter Parker and Brock and be a hero or choose her own way by being a ninja assassin. Face villains like Doc Oct, the Green Goblin , Scorpion ,Kingpin , Lizard ,JJ ,Sandman etc or face normal enemies in the Naruto universe?? Gimme your views.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinat's war guyver version.

I don't own anything if I did I won't be writing this.

WARNING- There will be OCCness so please don't kill me.

I'm not so sure of the the Naruto time line so I'm making up the story as I go if any one has view on ow it goes please feel free to add you input. Flames will go into the recycle bin.

Now on to the story.

00000000000

Hinata reaches out and takes the large pentagon shaped item and looks at it. "Ah a most interesting choice." Heero said smiling.

"Now just touch the metal disc in front and what ever you do do not panic." Heero said as he watches and waits for Hinata to make her move.

Hinata looks at the object in her hand, she reaches out with her right hand her finger slowly trembling as she touches the metal disc.

The object suddenly splits apart and a ooze starts to cover Hinata's body slowly engulfing her.

The ooze takes shape and finally hardens. the transformation finally finishes with the exhaling of air from the mouth parts.

"Excellent." Heero comment as he snaps his fingers to summon a large mirror. Hinata looks at the image in the mirror.

She was speechless.

Standing there was her covered in an strange green armor.

The eyes were a ruby red and and twinkling with power.

"The Guyver bio booster unit a suit which gives the wearer extraordinary powers beyond that of a normal human. It is a weapon of war." Heero explains.

"War... but I don't want to start a war." Hinata said in shock.

"Ah. But it is the wearer's action that reflects the weapon. A shield is also a weapon of war but it is used for defense or offense. A sword can be used kill or protect it is all up to the user." Heero said as he walks around Hinata. "..." Hinata ponders on Heero's words.

"It is time for you to return to your world Hinata." Heero said as he reaches out and grasps a door knob and pulls open a door.

"Just step into this door and you will return." Heero said as he stands next to the door.

Hinata walks towards the door but she stops at the door's edge.

"How do I get it off?" Hinata asks.

"You will it away." Heero answers smiling.

Suddenly the armor encasing Hinata splits open and disappears into her back. "There easy. When you want it just call out it's name and it will come." Heero said as he puts his hand on her shoulder just as Hinata was about to step through the door.

"May every battle you face you come out victorious." Heero said as Hinata disappears through the door.

As Heero turns away a woman appears in front of him.

"I hope that you are satisfied?" Heero asked as he walks over to the lady.

"Yes I am. Thank you lord Heero." The woman thank bowing low as Heero walks pasts her. She straightens up. "Good luck my daughter use your powers well." The woman said as she slowly disappears.

000000000000000000

Hinata jerks awake and looks around. She was in her room.

"It was all a dream..." Hinata mutters as she starts to get out of bed.

A few minutes later she was on her way to the dining room to have breakfast. "Good morning." Hinata greets as she sits down to have her breakfast.

Her father grunt in reply while Hanabi was munching on her rice.

She quickly finishes her breakfast and head out to meet her team and her sensei at the Hokage tower.

A few minutes later she was standing in front of the Hokage her team beside her.

"I have a C class mission for your team today. Recently there has been a rash of bandit raids just out side of Fire country border. I want your team to find them. If the numbers are not many destroy them otherwise you are to report back and get reinforcements understood?" Sarutobi said as he take a puff on his pipe.

"Yes sir." The four said as one.

"Ok good luck." He dismissed them and continues with his paper work.

0000000000000000000000

Writer's RANT: Need help lots of help. Want this story to go on need a hand on the bad guys so people gimme bad guys and why powers etc from Naruto universe. Upgrades optional.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's war Final fantasy ver.

I sure as hell don't own anything if I did I won't be writing this.

WARNING- there will be a lot of OCCness so please don't kill me. All flames will be thrown into the recycle bin.

I am not very sure of the Naruto time line so I'm making it up as the story goes. If you have some inputs please feel free to add your inputs.

Now on to the story

00000000000000000

Hinata reaches out and takes the gauntlet with the twelve glowing marbles on it.

"An impressive choice." Heero said smiling as he walks over.

"This gauntlet hold the power to change the wearer and the world around." Heero said as he watches Hinata look at it.

Hinata looks at Heero who nods his head

"Go on it won't bite you." Slowly Hinata puts on the gauntlet onto her right hand.

It was loose fitting but when she puts it on all the way the gauntlet shrinks to size fitting her fore arm and hand snugly.

"The gauntlet has recognizes you as it's owner." Heero said as he motion her to follow him.

As they walk the scenery starts to change.

"The gauntlet you wear contains the power to summon 8 summons to do your bidding. The other 4 contains the power to change your skills along with the weapons and armor." Heero said as he starts to explain when suddenly a cat like thing with bat wings come flying in.

"Kupo." it said as it lands in front of the two.

"Ah hello Ronoss." Heero greets the cat with bat wings.

"Kupo kupo??" it said pointing at Hinata.

"Yes she is the new owner of the stones." Heero said smiling suddenly a large yellow object crashes into the cat with bat wings.

"KUPO KUPO KUPOOOO!!" The cat with bat wings shouts trying to get up. "Squawk!! Squawk!!" A large yellow bird with a big beak squawks at the cat with bat wings as it gets up.

"My..." Heero shakes his head smiling.

"Hinata let me introduce this two to you that is Ronoss he is a moogle and his big yellow bird friend is Bolt a chocobo."

Bolt stood up.

Hinata stood there amazed to see such a large bird it was as tall as her and had a very large beak.

"From where Bolt comes from he is like a horse. You can ride on him." Heero said as he ruffles the head of Bolt.

Ronoss flies up and bops Bolt on the head.

Bolt angrily tries to catch Ronoss with his large beak snapping at Ronoss chasing him around.

Hinata giggles at their antics while Heero shakes his head smiling.

"Now where were we ...Ahhhh yes. The summons. The summons are very powerful and they are to be treated with respect. Hmmmmm... I would introduce you to all of them but I can't. They have requested that you be tested by them before they will come to you, but since you have an affinity to ice Shiva has asked to meet you." Heero explains.

"Here hold out your arm and call out her name." Heero prompts Hinata. "Hinata held out her gauntleted hand and calls out.

"Shiva heed my call." A flash of bright light and a strange woman was standing there smiling at Hinata and Heero she towered over them standing at almost 4 meters high.

The blue skinned woman smiles at Hinata and speaks.

"My summoner I Shiva pledge to help you within my powers call my name and I will aid you no matter the situation." Shiva said as she disappears in a bright flash of light and gets absorbed into a stone on her gauntlet. It glows softly pulsating as if it was alive.

"Shiva is now your to call upon. The others will come when the need arises or when they are satisfied with the condition they have set." Heero said as he waves Ronoss and Bolt over.

"Ronoss and Bolt will be accompanying you." Heero said as the two disappears into two separate balls of light and disappears into her gauntlet. Two more stones appear on her gauntlet. One a bright yellow the other snow white.

" There call them as you call Shiva when you need them and before you go a gift and a blessing." Heero said as he places his hand on Hinata's forehead it glows for a while then subsides.

"There you are now able to understand Ronoss and Bolt." Heero said as he takes a step back.

"Now it's time for you to wake. Go Hinata and may all you battles you fight you are victorious." Heero said as he and the surrounding start to disappear. Hinata finds herself in a black endless void falling.

Suddenly she hits something hard and that was when she woke up.

00000000000000000

Hinata wakes up with a start she had hit the side of the wall hard.

She must have rolled in her sleep and went crashing into the wall.

She groggily gets up shaking her head.

She uses her right hand to rub on the bump on her forehead.

She feels something cold on her forehead her eyes shot open.

She brings her right hand slowly down.

She finds it encased in a gauntlet and the stones sparkling softly on it.

"It wasn't a dream.It wasn't a dream!!" She finally realized the gauntlet on her hand was real when she pinches herself.

"This is real!!" Hinata excitedly exclaims.

She hurries to wash up and gets dressed and rushes out of her room.

On her way out she bumps into her father.

"Where are you going in such a rush??" He asks annoyed that his daughter was so disrespectful.

"I'm sorry otosan. I was on my way to train." Hinata said as she tries to hide her gauntleted right hand.

"I see. You will spar with Hanabi when you come home after your team mission for the day under stand." Her father said as he walks off.

"Yes otosan." Hinata said quickly and dashes off to the training grounds. "Where should I go ??" Hinata mutters to her self not sure where to go.

"I know I could go to the Forest of Death no one goes there." Hinata quickly makes her way to the forest of Death excited to try out the powers of the gauntlet.

00000000000000000

Hinata was excited to try out the gauntlet she holds it out and call out Ronoss and Bolt a bright flash of light and the two were standing there.

Ronoss was sitting on top of Bolt's head.

"Kupo kupo kuuuupo." Ronoss said as as he flies around excited to be in a new environment.

Bolt was looking around then walks over to Hinata and rubs his head against her.

Hinata giggles as Bolt rubs his head on her.

"So what do you want to do??" Hinata asks as she pats Bolt's head.

"Kupo kupo!! Kupokupo??" Ronoss asks as he fies over to the pair.

"Nuts ?? Yes we do have trees with nuts, but I'm not to sure here to find them. We could go look around if you want." Hinata said as she continues to scratch Bolt's head.

Bolt sits down and motions with his head.

"You want me to get on??" Hinata asks. Bolt nods his head smiling.

"All right but I have not done this before." Hinata said as she gingerly climbs on to Bolt's back.

Soon she was seated on Bolt.

He stands up and soon the trio were on their way through the forest.

00000000000000

In the village deep in the caverns below.

"Sir the men are ready." a ninja with a white face mask said.

"Good." Donzo the head and leader of root said as he gets up and inspects his men.

"Is everything ready??" He asks as he walks through the ranks of his men.

"It is ready. Sana will not know what hit them till it's too late." His lieutenant said.

"Good I want nothing to go wrong." Donzo smiles as he continues to inspect his men.

00000000000000000000000

Writer RANTS: Need a hand on the bad guys. Got one of the main bad guys but need more to add in so please give view or ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata's war

I don't own anything if I did I won't be doing this.

Time line is when Naruto goes on his training trip.

00000000000000000000

Hinata was sitting at the top of the Hokage monument looking at the stars wondering if what Naruto was doing.

Suddenly she sees a shooting star, she quickly closes her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish ... I wish that I had the power and strength to help and be with Naruto always." She said as the shooting star streak across the night sky.

The stars were shining brightly that night as Hinata makes her way home.

Soon she was fast asleep.

Dream scape.

"Hinata Hyuga? Hinata Hyuga." A voice calls out.

Hinata opens her eyes and sits up.

She rubs her eye and looks around.

Around her was a battle field, Hinata quickly gets up and goes into a defensive stance. Suddenly she feels a presence behind her.

She quickly turns around to come face to face with a young man dressed in armor.

"How do you do." The man greets inclining his head in greeting.

"Ummmm I'm Hi...nata Hy...uga." Hinata stammers out she could feel the power radiating from the man in front of her.

"Yes, I know come walk with me." The man beckons Hinata to follow him.

Hinata walks next to him.

"You must be wondering who I am." The man said smiling at Hinata.

Suddenly there was a whistling sound explosions were happening all round them as they walked, dirt was thrown all over the place.

Suddenly there was a shout a large wave of soldiers came charging out from the smoke another group came charging from the other side screams of people dying filled the air. Hinata paled at the scene and turned green as a man whose head was blown off fall in front of her blood leaking from his head and brain matter splatter her shoe.

"My name is Heero Yu." Heero said as he continues to walk through the carnage.

"I am the God of war." Heero said as he stops and turns to Hinata.

"...: Hinata was trembling as Heero's Persian blue eyes lock on to her.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I am here to grant your wish." Heero said as he snaps his fingers and the scene changes.

They were in a room and a large table was in the middle of the room.

Heero motions Hinata to follow him.

Soon the arrive at the table on it were six items.

"Hinata I must tell you that what ever you decide now will change your life forever so choose well." Heero said as he walks to the side to let Hinata choose.

On the left side of the table was metal gauntlet with a sword on the bottom.

Next to it was a large black marble the size of an orange.

The third item is a large golden box with a picture carved on it.

The forth item was a hexagonal item with a large silver disc in the center of it.

The fifth item is another gauntlet it is red in color and has an eye like thing on the fore arm guard It blinks causing Hinata to jump back in fright.

The sixth was also a gauntlet covered with twelve different colored stones on it.

"Choose one of them and it is yours till you die." Heero said smiling at her.

Hinata looks at the items on the table and at Heero.

"I will choose this one." Hinata slowly reaches out with her hand for the item.

00000000000000000000

Please tell me which one should she choose. If you all can't guess what those 6 items are then here they are : 1) Witchblade gauntlet and the sword of Joan of Arc from witchblade

2)Symbonite from spider man

3)The box containing one of the golden Zodiac Armor from Saint Saiyer

4)Guyver unit from Guyver

5)The Oni gauntlet from Onimusha

6)Gauntlet holding 8 summoning materia and 4 dress spheres

The one with the most votes will be the choice made by Hinata.

If it is 3 or 6 please tell me which Zodiac armor and Summons and dress spheres.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata's war spider version.

I don't own anything if I did I won't be writing this.

WARNING -there might be major Occness in some of the characters so don't kill me.

Now on to the story

I not so sure of the time lines of Naruto so I'm making it up as I go along so if you have any input please feel free to give it to me. Flames will be put into the recycle bin.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Hokage sama Hyuuga Hinata is here to see you." Shizune said as she opens the door wider for Hinata to enter.

"Ahhh Hinata what can I do for you??" Tsunade asks as she slowly closes the drawer where she puts her sake stash in.

"Sorry to bother you Hokage sama." an anbu appears in the office.

"But we had a security breach just now a stranger was on top of the tower.

Kurenia and Kakashi found and tried to apprehand the stranger but were left in a sticky situation when we arrived." the Anbu reports trying to keep the amusement from his voice.

"A sticky situation....." Tsunade mutters as she peers in to the third's crystal ball.

She grins as she watches Kurenia chasing Kakashi when they were freed from the web they were in.

"Hinata here reported that she followed the stranger to the outer wall and lost the trail when the stranger went into the forest." the Anbu continues his report.

The Tsunade turns to Hinata.

"Yes sir I saw the stranger attack them and I followed to see where the stranger went but I was too slow and I lost the trail at the edge of the forest." Hinata said following what Venom told her to say.

"I see and what can you tell me about the stranger." Tsunade looks at Hinata.

"All I know is that the stranger was dressed in black from head to toe and very skilled." Hinata said trying not to let her secret out.

"Skilled is not the word to use the stranger managed to take down two skilled jonins and escape from us before we can apprehend who ever it is." The Anbu reports.

"Hmmmm that's not very good any idea what the stranger was doing in our village and how who ever it is got in??" Tsunade asks as she get up from her seat and walks over to the windows.

"I am not very sure of the stranger's intentions but I have asks some one to tell Kakashi and Kurenia to report immediately to you after they are freed." the Anbu said as two puffs of smoke appear in the office and a bruised and battered Kakashi appears along side him was Kurenia who was staring daggers at Kakashi and her arms crossed at her chest.

"So tell me about this stranger who kick both your butts." Tsunade asks smiling at the two.

"All I can said that she is god damn good." Kakashi said rubbing his battered jaw.

"A she??" Tsunade asks her lifting her left eye brow.

"The hentai noticed the two lumps infront of the stranger that's why we lost the stranger!!" Kurenia said angrily

"Hey I was not staring!!! She was just too fast for the Sharingan to catch. We threw volleys at her and she still managed to dodge all of them and not only that she caught my kick and threw me into you. Me a full grown adult that shows how strong she is!" Kakashi said huffing away angry at being called a hentai.

Yes he was a pervert but he won't let it affect his job no matter what.

"Now thinking about it the stranger was not only fast she was practically sticking to the walls she jumped on. She was doing back flips on the wall and she wasn't going down she was going up." Kurenia said shaking her head as she remembers how she and Kakashi were outclassed.

"You mean using chakra to stick on the wall??" Shizune asks cutting in.

"If a person could do that the person's chakra control is very very good probably Sannin level." Tsunade said as she stands up from her seat and walks over to the window.

"I want all Anbus on the look out for the stranger and all our ninjas from the top to the bottom if they see the stranger not to engage. I want to be informed immediately of any sightings. If the stranger has no affliation to any village I want to invite her in." Tsunade finally said after a while.

"I will inform all the anbu teams Hokage." The anbu disappears in a puff of smoke.

"When I get my hands on that stranger I'm going to kick her ass." Kurenia said angrily as she and Kakashi leave the room.

Hinata smiles as she leaves the room.

'So venom what are we going to do now??' Hinata asks as they made their way to a ramen stall for something to eat.

'Do not worry remember we can be anyone we want.' venom reminds Hinata as she takes a seat at the ramen stall.

0000000000000000

Several weeks ago.

Some where in unknown location.

"Bah this is useless you said the experiment would work!!"

"I'm sorry sir but the potions are very delicate and it takes time to prepare." A fear filled voice answers.

"I don't want excuses I want results I want project green oni to be ready by the end of the month or I'll shut you and your experiments down!!"

"But I have to do tests to see if they work I need more time!!"

"Time all you ask is time you have two weeks more to perfect the potions or else."

"I'll get it done."

"I want the armor and the weapons ready by then too no excuses understood or your son gets it."

"Yes I will get it done by then please don't involve my son."

"You better play your part Norbos don't disappoint us."

"I won't I will get it done."

0000000000000000000

"Hinata!!" Neji calls out to his cousin as she walks past his team.

"Yes Neji??" Hinata asks as she walks over.

"I heard you ran after a stranger this morning." Neji asks as he looks at his cousin.

His team mates too were crowding around them wanting to know more about the myterious stranger who seem to have bested two very strong jonins.

"Yeah tell us what happen." Tenten asks excitedly.

"Hmmm yes tell us who can beat my eternal rival Kakashi." Gai asks too interested on who bested Kakashi so easily even with his sharingan.

00000000000000000000

"If I see the stranger I'm going to kick her ass myself no one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!!!" Kurenia said angrily.

"Thats what got your panties in a bunch. So what did this stranger do ??" Anko asks as she takes a bite of her dango.

"She glued me and Kakashi to the wall with his hand on my breast. The bloody hentai was fondling me the whole while we were glued together." Kurenia said angrily.

"Whahahahahhaha." Anko laughs almost choking on her dango.

"I thought you liked him."Anko finally manages to choke out.

"Yeah I do but I'm not ready for him to get frisky with me when I haven't even been on a date with him!!!" Kurenia said as she slams back her cup of sake.

00000000000000000000

"And that was what happened." Hinata said as she takes a sip of her tea.

"You mean to tell me that Kakashi was grabbed on the leg and thrown." Neji asks shaking his head .

"That is a very hard move to make, grabbing and physically throwing someone who is quite skilled." Gai said rubbing his chin.

"Not to mention doing back flips up the wall to dodge them." Tenten said also not believing that was humanly possible even with extremely good chakra control.

Suddenly Hinata has a tingling sensation she looks around.

"Excuse me moment but I have to go to the ladies." Hinata said as she got up and went to the restroom.

Inside "What was that feeling Venom??" Hinata asks as she feels her suit start to cover her.

"That feeling means there is trouble or danger. Lets go check it out." Venom explains as Hinata jumps to the wall and makes her way to the window and disappears out of it.

0000000000000000

She leaps towards the Hokage tower and makes her way to the top there she looks around.

She sees several explosions at the east wall and leaps towards that direction.

She could make out several Anbus and several other ninjas on their way over to fight off what or who ever was attacking.

When she arrives several Anbus were fighting 5 people dressed in green armor and wearing green oni masks over their faces.

The Anbus were being trashed by their opponents even as they out number them.

They were throwing everything at their opponents but they just shrug off their attacks and came at them hard.

There were several leaf ninjas and Anbus on the ground seriously injured or dying.

"So you going to watch them kill them??" Venom asks as Hinata debates with herself if she should join in the fight as Venom or as Hinata.

"You better hurry!" Venom said urgently as a green oni threw several sphere shaped thing at the civillians who were trying to get out of the battle zone.

Those things exploded as the touch the ground sending body part and people flying all over the place.

Hinata watches in horror as a child caught in the blast flew toward a wall.

She shoots her webbing and with a leap she flys over catching the child before she hits the wall.

Hinata releases her webbing and lands gracefully with the child away from the battle.

"Are you all right??" Hinata asks as she checks the child for injuries.

The child was whimpering flinching at the sounds of explosions

"My..... my mommy.......

"Don't worry I'll stop them and find your mommy stay here all right." Hinata said petting the child's head.

She takes a leap and soon she was heading towards the battle her anger and rage boiling and building in her in response her suit was changing into her battle form.

Her body bulking up, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a slobbering tounge.

Her fingers change into claws sinking into the walls of the building as she leaps from them.

When she arrives the green onis were the only ones standing covered in blood and gore waiting for what she did not know all she knew was that they had to die to pay for their attack on her village.

"Yes let your rage and anger fuel you but do not let it control you!!" Venom said as Hinata charges with a roar of rage at the onis leaping into their mist.

She shoots her webbing catching two of them in the face then with an inhuman show of strength she tugs at her webbing pulling them towards her hands.

She catches their heads in her hands, Venom envelopes their heads and with a sickening crunch she crushes their heads.

She lets the bodies fall flicking away the blood and brain matter from her hands as she leaps towards another oni snarling.

The oni tries to dodge away but was too late as a blade penatrates the oni's armor and she was standing a few meters away with her right arm out streched.

It had lengthen into a long spike and it caught the oni in the chest.

As her arm slowly changes back to normal and letting the body fall to the ground she turns to face the last two onis who were now circling her cautiously.

Hinata crouches down like a spring ready to leap as the strange tingling sensation runs through her.

She leaps upwards as the two onis charges her throwing kunais and throwing their explosive spheres at her.

She leaps over one of them shooting one in the back tugging on her webbing she pulls the oni towards her smashing her legs into the back of the oni braking him in half like a stick as they smash into the ground making a small crater.

The other oni seeing his partner down tries to flee but as he turn to run a steam of webbing catches him and he was pulled towards the crater.

He tries to break free but to no avail soon he was face to face to the monster that had killed his team.

"Die like the insect you are." that was the last thing he heard as a foot smashes into his throat braking it.

0000000000000000000000

"Holy........." Kakashi mutters as he watches the stranger kill the oni with a stomp at the neck.

Several other Anbus where in the area and he signaled to them not to interfer.

He had watched the battle between the 5 green onis and the stranger from the trees.

At first he thought it was a different person but when the last oni was killed the stranger's body starts to change and he recognizes the suit of the stranger whom he attacked at the Hokage's tower.

He leaps from the tree wanting to talk to the stranger but before he could reach her she spots him and shoots that strange webbing from her plam and with a leap she was gone.

Several anbus started to chase her but Kakashi stops them and orders them to start helping the survivors and secure the bodies of the green onis until the Hokage arrives.

"Well that worked pretty well." Kakashi mutters as he watches the stranger disappear over the wall then he starts to look around for survivors too

000000000000000000

Soon Hinata was on the top of the Hokage monument, there she lets her mask go and with a heave she starts to vomit violently.

A few minutes later she was leaning against a tree breathing heavily vomit dribbles down her chin.

"I.......I ..... killed all of them......" Hinata stammers as she looks at her blood cover hands.

"Yes you did but to protect people you killed to protect innocents. If you did not kill them they would have killed off half the village before they are stopped." Venom said trying to calm his host down flowing from her body and into a mini Venom.

"I'm a monster ........." Hinata said tears falling from her eyes.

"No you are not you got sick and violently too. Never call yourself a monster what you did was to protect and you used what ever force to do it if you do it half haphazardly many will suffer or die. Never be afraid to kill to protect if you kill for the sake of killing then you are truly a monster. I know many monsters in my life time and you are not one of them Hinata my host." Venom said.

"I knew someone who told me this and I am sure you have heard of it with great powers comes even greater responsibilities." with that Venom lets himself be absorbed back then her suit starts to recede back to her normal clothes.

"But am I strong enough to shoulder the responsibilities." Hinata mutters to herself as a tear rolls down her cheek.

0000000000000000

There finally a chapter finished again I apologise for the long wait and will try to stamp out a many chapters out on my other fics and this one before my brain goes dry untill next time.


End file.
